Tu Sabor
by always mssb
Summary: la teoria de que cada uno tiene un sabor propio...entren y lean como la ponen a prueba nuestros personajes


Hi hi a todos los lectores de fanfiction…espero q esten disfrutando su momento en la web con todos estos fantasticos fics…bueno aquí les traigo uno pequeño que se me ocurrio asi de la nada mientras me aburria en mi cole, para ser mas especificos en la cl

Hi hi a todos los lectores de fanfiction…espero q estén disfrutando su momento en la Web con todos estos fantásticos fics…bueno aquí les traigo uno pequeño que se me ocurrió así de la nada mientras me aburría en mi cole, para ser mas específicos en la clase de ingles jajaja buenos aquí les presento el resultado de la aburrición q lo disfruten…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Tu sabor**

Silencio, chicos guarden silencio –pedía Iruka a su clase- o sino no les voy a mostrar la sorpresa que les tenia preparada

Iruka sensei –levantaba la mano una niña de pelo rosado pero de profundo ojos negro- ¿se puede saber que hacemos fuera del salón de clases en el monumento de los Hokages?

Veo que lo notaste Mikoto…es debido a la petición de la sorpresa…

¿Y cuando va a llegar? –dijo gritando una niña de pelo rubio largo y brillante pero de ojos aperlados

Hanna…guarda silencio…sino no te voy a sacar y no la vas a ver –_igual de escandalosa que su padre –_suspiraba

Hola chicos –aparece boca abajo la sorpresa- disculpen la demora –sonriendo

Hokage-sama –gritaron todos

Papa… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?

Y arruinarte la sorpresa a vos y a los demás –poniéndose derecho

Bueno chicos…les traje a Hokage sama para que puedan preguntarle lo que deseen y así poder motivarlos en su camino de ninja que recién esta comenzando

Iruka sensei…por favor llámeme por mi nombre…-sonriendo avergonzado

¿Iruka sensei fue su sensei Hokage sama? –pregunto un niño de cabello castaño pero de ojos azules que tenia a un pequeño cachorro negro en su cabeza

Así es…Ryo, el fue me alumno problemático en la academia

Iruka sensei no diga eso…por lo menos le di alegría en su vida

Como dolores de cabeza…

Con esos comentarios…todos se pusieron a reír…

Disculpe Hokage sama… ¿alguna ves tuvo miedo en alguna misión? –pregunto una niña idéntica a Ryo pero de pelo rubio y que tenia un perrito blanco en los brazos

Así es…en cada una de ellas…pero saben ¿Por qué?

Negaron con la cabeza, todos

Por el miedo a perder a mis amigos por no poder protegerlos

¿Pero los pudiste proteger no es así papa?

Claro que si, es eso debido a mi largo y trabajoso entrenamiento, y a que nunca me rendí

Eso nos quiere decir de que sino nos rendimos y entrenamos arduamente podremos proteger a todos –dijo Mikoto

Así es

Esta decidido –se paro Hanna- yo haré todo esto y mas para proteger a todos mis amigos y a mi familia, y me convertiré en la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, hasta llegar a ser la séptima Hokage

Yo no dejare que nadie le haga daño a Kin –dijo Ryo parándose

Y yo que lastimen a mi hermano – dijo ella también parándose y tomándole la mano

Yo también –parándose Mikoto

Y yo

Y yo

Y yo…

Al final todos estaban parados, con una determinación en sus ojos

Me alegra saber que voy a contar con unos ninjas muy valientes y fuertes en el futuro

Si Hokage sama –gritaron todos

Bueno ya termino la clase, ya pueden irse, nos vemos mañana y no se olviden de estudiar ya que mañana es su examen final para graduarse

Si Iruka sensei

Ya afuera 

Gracias Naruto por la motivación

Fue un placer Iruka sensei, vamos…Hanna…trae a Tai

Si papa…Tai vamos deja de jugar con Soun

Ya voy…-le respondió un niño de 3 años menor que su hermana, de pelo negro azulado y ojos celestes-…me tengo que ir nos vemos mas tarde

Si…además creo que mi hermana también me esta esperando –le dijo un mini sasuke pero de ojos jade –y ya sabes como se pone

Si, te entiendo

Soun, vamos que mama nos esta esperando –le grito Mikoto

Adiós –corriendo donde le esperaba la pelirosa

Tai…vamos o sino no me voy a comer tu postre –ya yéndose

Si…-corriendo hasta alcanzarlos-…hola papa

Tai, hijo –levantándolo sobre sus hombros- ¿Cómo estas?

Bien gracias por preguntar

Oigan yo también estoy aquí –jalándole la túnica a su padre

Hanna…no seas celosa…te sabes que eres mi niña linda –dándole un beso en la frente

Papa…-poniéndose colorada

Te pareces mucho así a tu madre de joven

De veras –sonriendo- entonces soy muy bonita por que mi mama es muy hermosa

Eso nadie lo niega, que tal si nos apuramos antes que se haga mas tarde

En la mansión Uzumaki

Ya llegamos –dijeron los tres

Eso veo, que tal les fue en la academia –apareciendo una Hinata con un delantal y su pelo recogido

Muy bien mama, ya estamos entrenando con shurikens

Vaya pero debes tener cuidado con esas y no jugar con ellos –le dijo a su hijo bajando de los hombros de su padre

Si mama –sonriendo

Y tu linda –viendo la cara de su hija que esta algo disgustada por la poca atención- ¿Qué tal te fue?

Bien solo, que esa Uchiha me gano en la pista de obstáculos por 2 segundos, pero ya vera cuando nos graduemos quien será la mejor

Jaja…creo que esto es hereditario…jaja…pero me alegra que siempre te quieras superar –dándole un beso en la frente

Si mama –abrazándola

Y para mi no hay amor en esta casa –dijo Naruto como un capricho

Claro que si –dándole un beso a su amado en la boca

Oigan estamos aquí –dijeron los niños avergonzados por la muestra de amor de sus padres pero felices

Mejor vayan a lavarse para la cena

Si mama

Uhm.…-saboreando sus labios-…aun siguen sabiendo como la primera vez que los probé

¿A que te refieres Naruto kun?

A tus labios Hinata chan

Flash Back

Ya te he dicho Baca, pero ya tu si no me crees

Pero es casi imposibles eso

Claro que si hasta Sasuke te lo confirma

Es verdad Teme

Hmp…

Ves, cada chica tiene un sabor especial

¿Como sabes tu eso? –con cara de pícaro

Por que yo ya lo comprobé con Mitsuki e Ino, Mitsuki sabe a canela, pero Ino sabe a Pasas al Ron, ya sabes dulce pero fuerte como me gusta por que crees que me quede con ella me enloquece su saber –sonriendo avergonzado y recordando el Inuzuka

Y dime tu Neji, Tenten tiene un sabor como dice esta cara de perro

Le verdad nunca me di cuenta de eso…

Vas me esta estas charlando Kiba

Pero…-dijo el genio Hyuga-…creo que sabe a chocolate, amargo pero cautivador

No ahora tu Neji, ahora solamente falta el Teme que me diga que Sakura chan también sabe a algo

Hmp…frutilla con crema

Ja…en tu cara zorrito

Yo me largo de aquí –yéndose a otro lado- _estos ya se pasan como van a creer que yo me crea eso _–estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que se choco con alguien- perdón…yo

No…hay problema

Hinata chan, me alegra verte

Naruto kun –avergonzada- yo…lo lamento

No descuida era yo el que estaba distraído, y dime tienes hambre

Este…si un poco

Perfecto, entonces vamos a almorzar

_Naruto kun me esta invitando a almorzar, eso quiere decir que va a hacer una, una, una cita –_sonrojándose

Hinata chan, estas bien, estas muy roja creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa a descansar seguro estas por resfriarte

No, no estoy bien –sonriéndole- gracias por preocuparte

_Vaya si que se ve muy linda __así, sonrojada y con esa dulce sonrisa- _Eso hizo que se sonrojara también el- entonces que me dices, aceptas

Si

Grandioso, vamos yo conozco el mejor lugar

En el puesto de Ramen

Hola señor

Naruto, mi más fiel cliente, como estas

Aquí viniendo de entrenar y con mucha hambre

Me alegra escuchar eso, y dime quien es la jovencita que viene contigo

Es Hinata chan, una amiga muy querida por mi, que la invite a probar su delicioso ramen

Buenos días –saludo la ojiperla

Buenos días linda, siéntate que hoy el almuerzo va por la casa

Fantástico, que suerte no es así Hinata chan

Si –sonriendo tímidamente

Me alegra verte con una señorita muy bonita Naruto, ya era hora

COF, COF –augandose los dos con el ramen

Más tarde

Gracias señor –despidiéndose el rubio

Vuelvan cuando quieran –se despidió

Mu…muchas…gra…gracias…por la comida Naruto kun

Fue un placer Hinata chan, dime te gustaría ir a dar un paseo

Claro

Genial, vamos –tomándola de la mano y corriendo en dirección al bosque

En el bosque

Los jóvenes shinobis estaban paseando en silencio concentrados en el paisaje hasta que Naruto hablo

Sabes algo Hinata chan, hoy en la mañana me contaron algo muy extraño

¿Y que era Naruto kun?

No me lo vas a creer pero…oh…mira que tal si nos sentamos allá –señalando un claro con flores

Esta bien

Se sentaron, un momento hubo un pequeño silencio mientras miraban las flores, pero la vista de esos ojos azules se desviaron hacia su compañera, que estaba oliendo algunas flores

_Definitivamente Hinata chan es muy hermosa, ella le quita la belleza de estas flores_

De repente soplo un fuerte viento, haciendo que algunos pétalos volaran y se quedaran sobre la cabellera de la chica, dándole un toque aun mas angelical, según el chico, a si rostro

Y dime Naruto kun… ¿que fue lo que te contaron? –jugando con una flor

Así…se me había olvidado –saliendo del transe-…bueno era que…no te vas a de mi reír, ni me vas mirar raro

Eso nunca lo haría –lo dijo sin pensar, causando un sonrojo a los dos

Bueno…era que cada chica tiene un sabor

¿Un sabor? ¿Cómo es eso?

Ya sabes, que cuando un chico besa a una chica, esta le transmite un sabor a su boca, eso me dijo Kiba

¿Kiba kun te dijo eso? –sorprendida

Si, y me lo confirmaron Neji y el Teme de Sasuke

Con esto Hinata se puso a reír a carcajadas

Ehmm…Hinata chan, dijiste que no te ibas a reír de mi –haciendo un puchero

Lo siento Naruto kun –deteniendo su risa- no me río de vos

Entonces de que te ríes

Es que también hoy en la mañana –riendo-…las chicas me dijeron lo mismo

De veras

Si, de que Neji sabe a Moca, de que Sasuke sabe a Mora y de que Kiba sabe a Granizado –contando con sus dedos

Con esto, los dos se comenzaron a reír

Ya se como comprobar esta teoría –dijo el Uzumaki

¿Cómo? –dijo tímidamente la Hyuga

Comprobándola por mi mismo –tomando el rostro de la chica y besándola

Esto dejo en shock a la chica, que poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso

Tras unos segundos mas, se separaron por la necesidad de aire, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron, y este dijo

Uhm…-saboreando sus labios-…sabes a Vainilla, Hinata chan

Y tú…-también saboreando sus labios-…a Capuchino, mi sabor favorito –dijo avergonzada por el comentario

Este le dio una tierna mirada y le dijo

Sabes…la vainilla me fascina, me dejas probar mas –acercandose a ella aun mas

Claro que si, Naruto kun –sonriéndole y dándole un beso

Fin del flash

Ah…yo lo recuerdo

Y sabes algo –abrazándola- aun no me canso de tu sabor

Y yo del tuyo tampoco –dándole un beso- sigues siendo mi sabor favorito

Y el mío también –sonriéndole

Mama, Papa, ya dejen de esas cosas y vengan a cenar que tengo hambre –dijo Hanna desde el comedor

Creo que tiene razón, vamos –tomándola de la mano

Si…además se va a enfriar la comida

Mama…que hay de comer –dejo Tai ya sentado en su lugar

Ramen de Cerdo, tu favorito

¿Y de postre?

Vamos a ir a comprar unos helados –dijo Naruto

Si –gritaron los dos

El mío lo quiero de Vainilla –dijo el rubio

Y yo de Capuchino –dijo el pelinegro

Los dos padres se miraron y se pusieron a reír, mientras que sus hijos los miraban con caras extrañas a sus padres para después comenzar a ir con ellos

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Y que les pareció…jajaja espero de le haya gustado…aun que la verdad no se si esa teoría que puse sea verdad pero ni modo me gusto la idea jajaja nos vemos en otro fic byebye


End file.
